Safe In The Arms Of Love
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Lieutenant Provenza finds an unconscious Sharon in the elevator and Andy jumps to conlusions. Written for RaydorFan.


**Major Crimes**

**Sharon/Andy**

…

The day was finally heading in the right direction for the Major Crimes Department, after weeks and weeks of long hours, loss of sleep, the Team had finally managed to find their suspect and charge him. Buzz came into the room with a bag full of food for the Team.

"Well you took your time." Provenza grumbled.

"Have you seen it out there, the snow, the ice. It was a little dangerous out there."

"You had the car didn't you." He replied, grabbing a bag from Buzz.

"Is he serious." Buzz groaned, passing a bag to Mike.

"Just ignore him, he'll be fine after a good nights sleep." Amy smiled.

Andy was standing by the window looking out onto the streets down below, people holding onto one another for dear life in fear of falling. Provenza came over and handed him a sandwich, nudging him in the side.

"Here, eat this while it's hot."

"Oh thanks." He said, yawning in the process.

"I know how you feel, hopefully the Captain will let us go home soon."

Andy looked up and glanced over into Sharon's office to find it vacant, he couldn't even remember seeing her leave.

"Where is she?"

"She went down to the archives to grab some files she needs for her meeting with Taylor next week, actually that was about 40 minutes ago…she should be back by now."

Louie picked up the phone on Andy's desk and dialled the number for archives.

"Oh Frank, sorry to bother you but it Captain Raydor with you by any chance? Are you sure, okay…no no, it's fine thanks."

Andy watched the expression on Louie's face as he replaced the receiver.

"What is it?"

"Frank said she never came down."

"But you said she was."

"Well that's what she told me."

Andy grabbed his cell phone and dialled Sharon's number a few times but it went straight to voice mail, he phoned Rusty to check she hadn't nipped home but he hadn't heard from her either.

"Flynn?"

"She's not answering and Rusty hasn't heard from her either, something doesn't feel right."

"Look, you wait here and I'll go and check the building for her."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Will you just do as you're bloody told and stay here, you haven't eaten anything since last night, it's now nearly lunchtime. Stay here, I won't be long.

…

Louie walked along the corridors, checking all the rooms to find them all empty. He stood by the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for it to open. He didn't have to wait long before it opened, he was about to step inside when he saw a small figure lying to the side. It took him a few moments to realise who it was then panic began to set in.

"Oh my god, Captain….Captain, can you here me." He spoke softly, kneeling down beside her, groaning as he did so when his knees protested.

He gently turned her over, she let out a small cry when he did so which unnerved him.

"Captain…Sharon come on, I need you to open your eyes for me."

She could hear the voice in the distance and felt warm hands on her…her eyes snapped open when his hand touched her side and the pain radiated through her whole body.

"Please….pain."

"Where does it hurt, tell me?"

"I….hurts." She said, shakily.

Louie was about to get his phone out when he heard Andy's voice.

"Flynn, in the elevator…get over here now."

Andy came rushing up to see Louie hovering over Sharon, his hand rubbing her arm soothingly.

"What the bloody hell's going on here?"

"Well what does it look like?"

"You really want me to tell you."

"Oh get over yourself Flynn; we're not up to anything. Take a closer look at her for god sake."

Andy looked down and for the first time saw the pain that was displayed on Sharon's face, he knelt down on the other side of her and with Louie's help tried to get her to stand. She immediately cried out and fell back into Andy's arms.

"This is no good, we need to get an ambulance, you stay here with her and I'll go and call them okay." Louie said.

…

Sharon placed her head on Andy's chest, a few tears falling down her face. She looked up at Andy to had nothing but concern on his face.

"I'm sorry about this." She whispered.

"Hey come on, don't be silly. You said it was just the flu to me this morning."

"I thought it was."

He watched her closely and watched the way she was holding herself.

"What's wrong with your stomach?"

"It's nothing."

Andy chose to ignore her protests as he gently removed her jacket and lifted up her blouse. He tried to hide the small gasp that escaped his lips as he saw the deep purple bruise just above her abdomen.

"Jesus Christ Sharon, what the hell happened? How did you get this bruise?"

"It's nothing."

"Sharon don't, come on."

"It was an accident, he didn't mean to do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was trying to spend some quality time with Rusty the other day, I was feeling guilty about all the hours I've been spending here."

She gasped when she tried to take a small intake of breath; the pain was getting worse for her as Andy could see.

"Did he attack you or something?"

"No of course not, he was going out ice skating and he asked me to go with him, so I did. When we were on the ice, I fell onto my back and he fell on top of me. We both went down with a thud and well…."

"You got the full force of the impact."

"Mmmm, I didn't think it was that bad, the last couple of da…."

"Sharon, honey come on…keep your eyes open for me."

Louie came rushing back with Sykes and Sanchez in tow as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"Should we try to move her or something?" Julio asked.

"No, I think it's her ribs….she's got one hell of a bruise."

Louie's phone rang and he quickly answered it to be told the ambulance had arrived. He told them where to go, arriving just a few minutes later. They all looked up when the men arrived, kneeling down beside Sharon and taking her blood pressure.

"What's her name?"

"Captain Raydor….Sharon." Andy added.

"Okay….Sharon, Sharon can you hear me. I need you to open your eyes for me okay."

Sharon did her best to oblige but the pain was winning.

"Sharon, I'm Jeff and this is Ethan…we're gonna take real good care of you. Her temperatures a little high, had she had a cold recently?" Jeff asked, looking up at the Team.

"She did have the flu last week, I tried to get her to stay in bed and rest but, she's one determined woman. I think she's done something to her ribs, she had a bad fall a few days ago and she's got one hell of a bruise." Andy added.

Jeff gently lifted Sharon's blouse and saw the bruise, he placed his fingers to it lightly and saw how the pain shot through her as she let out a cry, grabbing onto Andy for dear life.

"Okay, Ethan I'm gonna need some morphine for her."

"Sure I'm on it."

…

The Team all watched as the paramedics attended to their Captain, the worry showing on all their faces. For a woman who was hated by them all when she first took over from Brenda Leigh….it was a testament to her to see how far they'd all come in such a short time. Especially between her and Andy, Provenza and Flynn had been very protective towards Brenda and had decided from the start to not accept Sharon Raydor as their Boss but with everything that had happened with Rusty and the way Sharon had taken him in and cared for him like her own child….she had managed to prove to them just how much of an asset she was. As for Andy, the more time he'd spent outside the office with her…all the times she's helped him out with his Family, over a short space of time without even realising it, they'd fallen for each other.

"Okay, the morphine should help with the pain. We're gonna take her to Cedar's if you want to meet us there."

"I'm going with you, she's my partner." Andy stated.

"Very well Sir."

As they placed Sharon on a stretcher, Andy followed them down to the ambulance, the rest of the Team jumping in their vehicles and heading to the Hospital. Louie contacted Rusty to let him know what had happened and was at the Hospital when they arrived. They all sat in the waiting area on news of Sharon, Andy was getting more and more anxious by the second and Rusty had a look a terror on his face at the idea of anything happening to the woman he's come to think of as his Mother. Andy's head snapped up when they heard footsteps coming towards them and a tall man with balding brown hair approached them.

"Are you all here for Sharon Raydor?"

"We are, hi I'm Andy Flynn…her partner and this is Rusty, her Son, how is she."

"She's going to be just fine, she'll need to rest up for a few weeks to allow her ribs to heal and we've given her some codeine for the pain, she'll make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god."

"Can I see her please." Rusty asked.

"Of course you can, follow me."

Rusty and Andy followed the Doctor along the corridor and went into Sharon's room, she smiled at them as they walked in. Rusty rushed forward to hug her, causing her to gasp at the sudden clash.

"Oh my god, Sharon I'm so sorry did I hurt you."

"Honey, it's alright."

"No it's not, I really hurt you the other day ice skating. I had no idea I'd hurt you so bad."

"It's not your fault; I didn't think it was that bad. If anyone's to blame it's me for not getting my self checked out sooner."

"You'll be okay though yeah because I couldn't handle it if something happed to you."

"Rusty honey, come here."

She pulled him a little closer to her, allowing him to cry a little on her shoulder.

"Rusty, do you think I could have a moment with Andy?"

"Huh, oh yeah sure. I'll go let the others know you're okay."

…...

The Team were all sitting around the waiting area, no one willing to state the obvious so Amy decided to go for it.

"So…..did anyone here actually no about the Captain and the Lieutenant?"

"I didn't have a clue." Julio said.

"What about you Lieutenant?"

Louie looked up at the mention of his name to see everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Did you know, about Flynn and Raydor?" Amy asked.

"Look, whatever goes on between Flynn and the Captain is their business, not ours."

Louie sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, blocking out the noise around him. He could still feel the eyes of the Team on him but there was no way he was divulging any information about Andy and Sharon to satisfy everyone else…that was the one promise he would never betray. Andy came and sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of Sharon's hand…gently brushing her knuckles.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I thought you'd had it back there."

"I'm sorry, I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're okay."

"What was that back in the elevator?"

"What do you mean?"

"My jealous protector."

"Oh that…sorry, in all honesty I don't really know what I was thinking. The first thing I saw was the way Provenza was holding you and I just jumped the gun."

"Is that the way you were with your Wife?"

"No, probably worse. Seriously though, I'm sorry for being a jerk back there…I just care about you so damn much."

"I know you do." She smiled.

"Now the Doc says you've to rest for a few weeks until your ribs heal so that's exactly what you're gonna do."

"Andy we're really busy at the moment and we….."

"Sharon, this isn't open for discussion. Provenza will handle the place without us, trust your Team…it's what we're here for."

"I don't much choice in the matter do I?"

"Not really no." He smiled.

"Okay then, I'll do as I'm told."

"That's my Girl."

Andy drew his arms around her slowly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, happy in the knowledge that she was going to be okay.

…

-Fin


End file.
